Team Rocket - The Strength of Evil
by SSJVegetaSei
Summary: A story about Team Rocket in the future...
1. Prologue

Author's Note:  
Just to clear this up RIGHT NOW, the main character is NOT Vegeta from DBZ! He is a DIFFERENT person, with the SAME NAME, so PLEASE STOP FLAMING ME FOR IT!  
  
The Strength of Evil  
  
Prologue  
  
This story occurs several years in the future of Pokémon. The leadership of Team Rocket has changed - a new boss, known only as Vegeta.   
This mysterious figure has been strengthening Team Rocket and it's Pokémon for the last five years in secret. The police have been trying to find them, but they have laid low and continued working at their hidden base in Canada.  
  



	2. Chapter 1

  
Chapter 1  
  
"Seadra, Blizzard." Razor sharp shards of ice flew from Seadra's mouth at the Raticate standing in front of it.  
"Raticate," said it's trainer, a young member of Team Rocket, "jump out of the way and respond with your Hyper Fang attack."   
"Raticate!" Raticate leaped into the air and started spinning, avoiding the flying particles of ice. It landed right in front of Seadra and sunk it's large front teeth into Seadra's belly. Seadra wobbled for a minute, attempting to recover, and then fell over.  
"Very impressive," said Vegeta from where he was seated, five feet above everyone else in the arena. He was an imposing figure, with his 6'3" height, tall spiked black hair, and slanted eyes giving him a mean look. "Very impressive indeed. But, no more." "Pokéball, GO!" Vegeta's Pokéball flew across the room and opened. A brilliant red beam of light came out and formed into Vegeta's Kabutops.   
"Raticate, get behind it and use Hyper Fang!" said the trainer.  
"Kabutops, Slash!" Raticate ran towards Kabutops with blinding speed. Kabutops slashed at Raticate with it's right arm-blade, but Raticate proved too fast for it as it dodged the blow. It lept up onto Kabutop's back and bit it. It paused for a minute, and then it's powerful front teeth shattered!  
"RAAAATICATE!!!!!" it screamed. Kabutops spun around in a tight circle and slashed Raticate.   
"No! Raticate!" The trainer pulled out a Pokéball. "Raticate, return." The Pokéball opened. A red beam touched Raticate and pulled it back.  
"That's it! Pokéball, GO!" A beam issued from the middle of the Pokéball and became a Dragonite.   
"Hahaha!" laughed Vegeta. "Pokéball, GO!" The red beam lanced into the air and formed into - another Dragonite!   
"Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" said Vegeta.   
"Block his Hyper Beam with your own!" shouted the trainer. Multicoloured beams shot out of each Pokémon and collided in a brilliant shower of sparks, causing all onlookers to flinch away, save Vegeta, who chuckled sadistically to himself. Suddenly, his Dragonite's beam blew through the other, shattering it in a hail of multicoloured shards.  
When everyone's vision had cleared, they found Vegeta's Dragonite was standing over the other, which lay blackened and twitching spasmodically on the ground.   
"No! It can't be! Dragonite!" The trainer recalled it and stood facing Vegeta.   
"Well done. You are a powerful trainer indeed. I bestow upon you the rank of Full Commander."   
"But I lost!" protested the trainer, not believing what he was hearing.  
"That was to be expected. I have never been beaten by anyone before, I hardly expected you to win. You stood against me longer than most, knocking out one of my Pokémon, and this is to your credit. Battling one as strong as you is a rare honour for me. They stood regarding each other for a moment. "Go now, Commander Carpenter. It is time for Team Rocket to rise again!"  
  
***********  
  
Jacqueline stood in the centre of the road glaring evilly down at the two police Growlithes blocking her path. She reached down to her belt and pulled out a Pokéball. Fixating her dagger-filled stare on the police officer over her glasses, she threw the Pokéball.   
"Squirtle, GO!" A dart of ruby light shot out of the Pokéball and formed itself into Squirtle.  
"Squirtle Squirt Squirt" it said.  
"Squirtle, Water Gun." Squirtle opened it's mouth and blasted the Growlithes.   
"Growool!" they howled in protest and ran away. Jacqueline turned to the police officer with an evil grin.  
"Squirtle, return" she said. Then, throwing another Pokéball, she said "Jynx, GO!"   
"Jynx Jynx" it said in a deep, yet feminine voice.   
"Jynx, freeze that cop with Ice Beam!"  
"Jynx!" The officer had been attempting to run away while this was going on, but Jynx stretched her hands out towards the officer. A sapphire beam shot out of her palms and stuck the officer in the chest, and he was promptly frozen solid.  
Jacqueline walked up to the living statue.  
"Not impressed," she muttered. "Jynx, Teleport him to the front steps of the police station." Jynx nodded and pointed at the frozen police officer. He disappeared in a glowing pattern of blue lines. Jacqueline recalled Jynx and set off in the police car towards Team Rocket's base - making sure that she had all of the police Pokéballs first.  
"Not impressed..."  
  
***********  
"Fik! Fik! Fik! How could this happen?!" Commodore Anderson stalked back and forth in front of the assembled police force. "We have been searching for Team Rocket for five years with no luck, and now, one of them comes out in broad daylight, takes out one of our officers without batting an eye, and steals his car and ten highly trained Pokémon! And from Corporal VanPaasen no less! Where is he, anyway?"  
"Sir," said Sergeant Tremblay, "he's in the hospital suffering from hypothermia."  
"Great," muttered Anderson.  
"Look, people, we are currently the laughing stock of the law enforcement community. We have been trying to catch the thieves for five years, and the thieves caught us! Now, let's get out there and return the favour!"  
A great cheer went out from the assembled police officers, who dispersed with the goal of thwarting Team Rocket, forgot what they were doing in about five minutes, and just milled about aimlessly until somebody suggested that they go get coffee and donuts, which was seen as a good idea, and they all promptly left. In his office, Commodore Anderson started to cry.  



End file.
